Many modern vehicle designs include foldable and collapsible rear seat assemblies to improve cargo capacity of vehicles, particularly minivans and SUvs. Some vehicles provide seat assemblies which are collapsible to a substantially flat position in the vehicle to create a cargo load floor wherein the vehicle cargo is supported on top of the flattened seat assemblies. However, such assemblies are typically complex, bulky, and cumbersome for the average user to operate. Generally, the seat assemblies are heavy and require actuation of release levers, which may cause difficulty in collapsing the seat assembly within the confined space of a vehicle interior.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a vehicle seat assembly which does not require manual operation for collapsing the assembly to a load floor position.